TONY TO THE RESCUE
by castlerocks10
Summary: ZIVA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND TONY COMES TO HER AID PLEASE REVIEW


Ziva stayed in Israel and she was put in a room and beaten for information for ncis

Two days later sammy arrives in Washington d.c and rides a taxi to ncis

Hey guys

All hi sammy

Hey Brooklyn

What up with tony

Ziva stayed in Israel

What cant I keep a partner first I lose kate

Kate was not your fault tony

And now I lost ziva I was actually starting to like her

Really

Yeah

Phone rings

Everybody checks

Its mine

Dinozzo

Tony

Ziva

Listen don't have much time you need to come and get me from Israel

Ok where are you

In jail

Jail for

Not spilling info about ncis

Wow big surprise there

Tony

Ok

He hangs up and grabs his bag

Where you going hot shot

To save my partner

Not alone your not

Ziva our friend too were coming

Sammy

Im in

Ok

In Israel

Hi im looking for ziva david im suppose to take her to her father

Oh ok room 319

Thanks

Tony

Yeah

Room 319

Got it

Tony gets into ziva's room

Ziva

He turns her over

Oh god ziva what happened

Then she whispers

tony

Hey

You're here

You didn't think I would leave my partner here to die did you?

No

Ok then lets go

He picks her in his arms and carries her out

Thank you ma'am

No problem

Tony carries her to the air plane and places her gently on bench in the plane

Hey stay with me

She smiles

They flew from Israel to D.C

Hey you you okay

Yeah

She lays her head on tony's shoulder she wraps her arm around his arm moving her hands to grab his hand

Thanks for coming to get me

No problem ziva

Washington D.C

Were home

Oh I never thought I would say this but it good to be home in America

Well were glad to have to have you back

Now lets get you fixed up

Ok

Tony takes ziva back to his apartment

Ok just go sit over there and I will get my first aid kit

He comes back

Ok

Tony why you being so nice to me

Cause you're my friend

You can stay here if you like ziva

Thanks tony

So what does tony dinazzo do on a night like this

Well ziva I usually have a women here but I already have one here with me

Yes you do

So what now

I don't know

_He moved closer they were so close she felt his breath on her lips wrapping his arms around her waist she around his neck_

He moves closer to her leans in toward her then their lips met and passion and all of the feelings held back had surfaced

Ziva pulls back

What in the hell are you doing

Apparently I was kissing you but I see that you don't like that but I think we should get some rest I'll see you tomorrow

Ok goodnight

Ziva goes to tony bed and tony takes the couch and covers up and falls a sleep

Later that night tony hears ziva screaming

tony

ziva its ok im here

I was having a nightmare

It's ok im here

She continues to cry

A little while later

Do you want me to stay incase you wake up again

Would you mind

No not at all

He leaves to grab his pillow

They get all situated ziva was laying on tony's chest tony's arm was around her she instulantly fell a sleep then so did he ziva didn't wake up the rest on the night

The next morning tony wakes up and ziva is already gone

WELL CRAP HE GETS UP AND SHE WAS IN THE KITCHEN COOKING BREAKFAST FOR BOTH OF THEM

MORNING TONY

MOrnING

SOMETHING SURE SMELL GOOD

I MADE EGGS AND BACON

You ok ziva

Im fine thanks tony

Listen ziva about that kiss last night

Hey don't worry about it I knew it would happen

Then why didn't you stop it

Cause I really needed a friend and you were there for me

I still feel kinda bad about it

Don't you did what most guys wouldn't do

You layed with me and was there for me

Your welcome

Ready to eat

Yeah

He grabs plates and she scoops eggs and bacon onto the plates and they walk over and sit on the couch sammy walks out all half a sleep

I heard some screaming last night tony did you have another girl over here last night

No just me sammy

Oh hi ziva

Sammy there's bacon and eggs

Tony you cooked im inpressed

No ziva cooked

Wow this is good ziva

Sammy have you not had a home cooked meal lately

No not in while

Fast food and excerise

Yeah

Well we should head to work


End file.
